The present invention relates to compositions having lubricity, smoothness, and opacity as distinguishing characteristics. In one aspect the invention relates to cosmetic formulations with specific reference to an additive to a formulation for achieving a silky smooth feel, and opacity in filling or smoothing skin surfaces.